


50/50 Challenge

by Kotori_Crypto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50/50 Challenge, F/M, Peter is afraid too, Reader is a YouTuber, Reader is afraid, Reader is not an Avengers, Reader-Insert, little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Crypto/pseuds/Kotori_Crypto
Summary: You are a very known YouTuber with approximately ten million subscribers. So famous as Squeezie, Norman, Cyprien... You make called [Pen name]. Before coming to New York you were installed in France but you had moved because your younger brother had obtained a role in a series and your parents(relatives) did not want to let him(it) leave only. This is the way you have lands in New York.





	50/50 Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So...It's the first time that I write in english because is not my original language...So I sorry for the faults. I hope that you will appreciate !

You are a very known YouTuber with approximately ten million subscribers. So famous as Squeezie, Norman, Cyprien... You make called [Pen name]. Before coming to New York you were installed in France but you had moved because your younger brother had obtained a role in a series and your parents(relatives) did not want to let him(it) leave only. This is the way you have lands in New York.

 

Even if you moved, you do not want to abandon your subscribers then you continue to create your videos, three videos a week. In six months you have manages to get on with Avengers and you often borrow a room of the building to make your videos. You make even vlog with them. One day one of your friends French YouTuber sent you a message which incites you to test 50/50 challenge. You know that it is very known in the United States but you specially had no idea to make it but as she recommended it to you you were going to make it.

 

You settled down comfortably on your seat and you switch on your camera. You recite your cult sentence before explaining of what consists the challenge. It is a new experience for you then you look forward to beginning.

 

" **Today, a friend recommended me to make 50/50 challenge! We are 50 % of chance to fall on a too cute image and 50 % of chance to fall on a traumatizing image... As I like you I go very certainly flouter its passages.** "

 

You go on the site ' Reddit '. You look vaguely at the links blue internets then you stop to read one. 

  
  
" **Then! We have, a quite excited fox who jumps for joy or a human hybrid chicken... It is crazy as I adore the foxes! Please, if you like me a minimum... the fox...** "

 

You click the link and the image of the hybrid appears suddenly on the screen. You pant with horror before of you calm and to laugh nervously

  
  
" **It is the image of a SCP! It is... Yuk ! I was not ready ! I understand that Mary and Amixem felt ! To the following one ! Then... Small cute cats which play or a man who is cut the hand... I want cats I was adorable this year... It is false!** "

 

To click you the link, the image of a cut hand appears roughly on your screen. You push a shrill roaring which resounds in all the floor. You get up from your chair and move back against the window behind you. You hide your face and pushing youngs shout acute.   
  
The door opens hastily. Avengers is ready to attack the threat which made you shout. They have all dresses up to them on them and their weapons. Peter removes his mask, which ruffles its hair, and approaches you. He embraces you for you comfort. He asks you what does not go then shyly you point him the screen with the cut hand. He shouts and tightens his grip on you.

Avengers looks in their turn and all had a backlash, either by fear, or by disgust.

 

" **Why do you look at that ?** " Tony Ask

" **I am a YouTuber, I was told to make 50/50 challenge ...** " You say

" **Why you have make a thing like that ? You do not even support the gore ...** " Peter says 

" **It doesn't matter. I am going to continue, but if one of you could stay ...** " You whisper

" **I am going to make it.** " Peter answer

 

You kiss him on the cheek whereas the rest of the group goes away. Peter changes in his city clothes then he takes a chair and takes place next to you. Before resuming your video, you present him as being your boyfriend who accompanies you in this video after the incident with Avengers.

 

"  **Let us start again ! Then, a man who saves another man who tries to jump in front of a train or a man who jumps in front of a train ...** " You say

" **It is very joyful ... the first option would be great ...** " Peter pray

"  **The rescue, please, the rescue ...** " You pray too

 

You click on the link, Peter holds your hand as you reassure and also to feel reassured. The video begins in a station where a man phones, an other one begins to run on the quay in the direction of rails. The one who call tries to catch up it but it is too late. 

  
  
" **Not, no, no !** " You shout with an acute voice 

" M **y god !** " Peter jumps and catches you the arm for incur against him

 

You hide your face against his trunk. These horrible scenes kept parading one after the other, you were never lucky to have a cute moment. Peter and you have an expression tired due to seeing its horrors. You swore to redo it no never but it is necessary to enclose this video then you decided to make a last one.

 

" **To finish, pretty little kitten or a cat which is given up by a car in front of its owner...** " You say   
"  **The kitten, the kitten... I am going to have a nightmare this night ! Sleep with me [First name]** " Peter Whisper   
" **No need to ask I would have kidnapped you so that you sleep with me this evening...** " You answer   
" **It is left...** " 

 

You put a hand on your lower half of the face, that is, a hand which covers your mouth up to your nose. You click with your hand of free on the link and the image of a fluffy black kitten lengthened on the stone floor appears on the screen. Peter sighs of relief and relaxes on his chair while you sobbed of relief. Peter caresses your hair and kisses your temple for you calm. It really has to be to relieve to express its affection without being shy in front of the camera.

 

You finish the video on a small monologue while Peter is held by your side, rather shy when he finally realizes that he is going to pass in front of more than ten million people even more since Avengers appears in your videos. You stop the camera. You kiss Peter on the mouth before of you manage towards the door. You turn the head in his direction, you make him a movement of finger so that it so follows you that a wink of eye then you leave the room with a Peter who follows you.


End file.
